On Fortifying Family Happiness
by Jerklin Kommedy
Summary: Duty can be quite a hindrance in a way of joy and love. Both Naruto and Sasuke find it out hard way. And, some unorthodox methods must be used to fix that.
1. No idea where to begin

**Author's foreword.**

 **This fic is set around ending of Naruto Gaiden arc, but before Boruto storyline.**

 **Something gave me impression, that family life of 7th Hokage and his former arch-rival had some obscured issue, and here is my speculation on that, and on how such situation is going to develop.**

 **Initially, I had two scenes planned, one for Sakura and one for Hinata, but something more might be added if some perverse idea pops up in my head or if readers throw something really interesting my way.**

* * *

So unbecoming of Hokage. Degrading even. 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzimaki let his though wander while he drowned third beer. Alcohol was slow at getting to him and he was only slightly tipsy. He briefly entertained a though of polishing his beer with portion of strong spirits to get knocked the fuck out. He must not. Must not. He should be example for entire Konoha village. But duties, meetings, piling paperwork was slowly killing him. Naruto knew, that he must not de drinking, but, at least for now, there was no other way out. Too much stress, Too much responsibility. Family matters didn't help things – after Himawari's birth, Uzumaki family bedroom was pretty much dead. Both due to overworking as new Hokake and due to Hinata taking care of newborn. Now, Himawari was well past three years, but no improvement came to Naruto's love-life – they barely had once-a-month sex with Hinata. Both of them being terrible prudes, never dared to ask advise from more experience couples on how to liven things up. And now… they were almost at dead end.

And, more often than he liked, Naruto found himself in that non-descript bar on outskirts of the village, drinking away his problems.

Naruto was so submerged in his self-pity, that he barely acknowledged thump of a glass on bar stand next to him and an ominous shadow looming over.

"Well, hello there, 7th Hokage" a shadow spoke. Naruto turned his head to see humorless face of Sasuke, former arch-rival if his. Head of Uchiha clan bore quite sour expression, very much unlike his usual smug self.

"Lo' yourself" Naruto replied.

They've finished drinks in relative silence, bar almost empty of other visitors and bartender discreet enough to only serve filled glasses and not attempt to converse with patrons.

"What brings you here? You were never one to fancy alcohol, as I recall" Sasuke broke the silence. For a couple of moments, Naruto pondered over the answer. Then, he spoke:

"Many things. Hokage duties, family problems…"

"Isn't it the title you were aiming for? You've always wanted to be Hokage"

"Yeah, but I never thought it could be so tedious"

"Sucks to be you then. But family? I thought you had your perfect little paradise there, am I right?" there was a bit of surprise in Sasuke's voice.

"As if…" Naruto replied tiredly. Then he tuned to look directly in Sakuke's mismatched eyes "I think you might be the only person I can share it with…" and after Sasuke nodded affirmatively, Naruto went on "It was great, actually. I love my wife, my kinds. But… Bedroom part is lacking. Heck, who am I kidding, our bedroom is dead. Now if was more than one and half month since I and Hinata fucked" here, Naruto couldn't keep himself from swearing, which was a red sign on how irritated he was.

Hearing this, Sauske signed tiredly and spoke:

"I can relate to that. Almost same thing with me and Sakura. Was a real firecracker before, but our encounters were getting duller and duller. I thought that my long absences will sway Sakura to be hungry. Well, I was mistaken, we're drifting apart instead. At some point, I was nearly tempted to nail Karin, just to get this shit out of my system."

Hokage was listening with look of unbelief. Badass womanizer image of sole surviving Uchiha was so etched into brains of everyone, that story he was hearing now sounded outlandish.

"And here I thought I could poke you for some advice" with crooked and sad smile, Naruto took another drink and gulped it down in one go. Sasuke visibly cringed at that, but also downed a drink and muttered:

"No way. I don't know what people talk about me and neither I care, but I'm not some kind of all-knowing sex-god-cunt-chaser. I'm as stuck here as you are. And for now, I see no way out. Both you and I cannot casually ask out friends for advise, because of weight of position and reputation. Heck, I don't have much in terms friends anyway…" last Uchiha sulked and cut himself off here.

"What about Kakashi? I think we could make a visit to our old mentor and ask him to share his wisdom, along the lines"

"No. Period. He was a complete failure in every romantic relationship he attempted and besides, I suspect that his time as Hokage has broken very last of his drive to sex and romance. We'll only make things worse by burdening him with our problems."

"I guess you're right" Naruto signed and scratched his chin. "I can't come up with anything helpful. If only Ero-Sanin was here…"

To that, Sasuke nodded and spoke in agreement:

"He would have had some pointers for sure, knowing his perverted nature. Never liked the old man and was barely acquainted with him, but I must admit I miss him now."

"Yeah, he'd give us an earful, if he was here" Naruto put his hand to inner pocket of his robe and took out a bund of paper sheets filled with messy handwritings. "Was going to read though that, if I got really drunk. It is memento from Jiraya. His unpublished and unfinished notes and stories."

"What is this one?" suddenly, Sasuke pointed to yellowed page sticking out a bit from the pack.

"On Fortifying Family Happiness" Naruto read aloud "Sounds like some scientific work, tad bit unusual for old man, I expected some sleazy tales here, not that."

"Let's find the rest of the pages and read it. Who knows, maybe Jiraya has left us something analytical, and not only dirty tales, however well-written they were."

In about an hour, papers were sorted and carefully read though. Contents were, surprising, to say at least. It turned out to be a psychological and analytical work about young families, factors that can endanger marriage and a lots of graphically sexual recommendations. Old pervert Jiraya, apparently managed to lend a helping hand even from beyond the grave. Both Naruto and Sasuke understood perfectly well, that most of the "milder" thing advised were of no use, and their cooling relationships with their wives were way past the point when situation could be salvaged by throwing a bit of old style romantics into the mix. More hardcore measure were needed.

"And here we stand" Naruto muttered, slightly at loss of words. "You think what I think?" he turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"Yeah… paragraph six, Sharing your Wife" with a look of disbelief, Sasuke put the paper-sheet down of a bar stand. "But all the other stuff is way too extreme or kinky, or simply will not work. Shit. I can't believe I'm seriously considering that."

"Me neither. So, to set thing clear. Are you sure you're okay to share Sakura with me?" the dreaded question was asked and Naruto expected answer with anxiety.

"Yes. As much as you are willing to share Hinata with me."

In silent understanding, both men raised their hands and made a bro-fist with enough force to send a cracking sound across the bar. Good for them, few patrons present were too drunk to take notice and bartender did his best to ignore their conversation.

"That's settled!" in significantly better spirits, Naruto smiled wildly, first time this evening. "So, who comes first? Hinata or Sakura?"

"Flip a coin" returning s smile, which was a rare sight, Sasuke replied. "I think it will only be fair that we will leave this decision to fate."

"Okie. So, heads for Sakura, tails for Hinata." Coin flew up from Hokage's hand, made a few flips mid-air and landed on bar-stand. "Tails. I'll talk to Hinata tomorrow then. Will be better if I don't smell of beer when I try to convince her."

"Deal. You know how to find me. And… best of luck" Sasuke clapped Naruto on shoulder firmly and strode out of bar.


	2. Shy Not so shy

**Well, that took far longer than expected. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Hopefully, next one will be completed faster. R &R.**

 **And a bit of updated info here: guest reviews are pre-moderated, so senseless trash-talk will not be published. If you have some words of criticism, kindly register an account here to have your say. It will also be much appreciated, if you share your input and ideas via pm.**

* * *

Neat stacks of paperwork decorated the desk of 7th Hokage. And it was only 17.00. No query left unanswered, all document signed and inspected thoroughly. Leader of Konoha village didn't have strictly set working hours, so, it was no crime to dedicate some time to himself and his family when the job was done. Naruto looked over his accomplishments with certain pride – he couldn't even recall last time he didn't have a pile of documents left for tomorrow and after-tomorrow.

Without announcement, door creaked, and Shikamaru stepped in. He opened his mouth to say something, then his eyes fell on working desk and stacks of documents. Momentarily confused, Nara clan ninja reconsidered complaint about Naruto's laziness that has almost left his lips. Instead, he inspected the entire scene and grinning Hokage with suspicions gaze.

"Boss, are you okay? No pun intended, but that's like first time in a year I see you complete all paperwork for the day."

"I'm perfectly fine. And no, I'm not some kind of doppelganger and no-one placed you under genjutsu, to switch your old lazy Hokage with evil twin" Naruto replied with a laugh. "It's just that I got some things to do. And don't get used to that – I'll be back to my lazy-ass self shortly."

"Now I recognize you" Shikamaru returned the smile. "I'll look after matters here for the rest of the day, so go do whatever you planned." He didn't inquire further – by all account Naruto deserved some time to himself.

"Thanks a bunch!"

Naruto waltzed out of the office and, in high spirits strode towards merchants' district. He had some purchasing to do. First, he got a small box of exquisite sweets, rose-flavored jelly-like candies; then, some sandal tree aroma sticks. He considered getting some wine but decided against it – Hinata was never a drinker, though she could have a glass of light alcohol socially, she never really enjoyed such things. So, the high-quality tea was a drink for tonight.

Exactly as he thought, there was no one home when he unlocked the door. Boruto was away camping outside of the village, with his group of co-eds and ninja academy instructor, undergoing intense training course. And Hinata went to visit her clan, taking Himawari along, but, Naruto expected his wife and daughter to be back pretty soon. Meanwhile, he changed, boiled fresh tea from special stock and ignited one of aroma-sticks, providing influx of refreshing scent.

Less than half an hour after his arrival, he heard door lock clicking open and soft steps in the hallway. Wondering, why no voices were heard he went into hallway, and spotted Hinata, who were busy removing her street shoes. Done with her shoe laces she stood straight, locking eyes with her husband. Her face instantly brightened with warm smile.

"Oh, Naruto, you came back early today!" Then, a hint of worry entered her voice. "Is everything fine?" Being a huge worrywart she is, Hinata subconsciously assumed that if her always late-from-work husband was already home, then something bad might have happened.

"Nothing to worry about" Hokage waved his hands, dismissing her concerns. "I've simply finished early today to spend some time with you and Himawari. By the way, where is she?"

"She is with her grandfather. They get along really well – I'm even a little bit jealous. Himawari wanted to stay overnight in clan house, and my father and sister will be teaching her how to avoid accidentally activating Byakugan."

"I guess they'll be soon begging to take her back – she can fire hundred questions in a minute when she gets in the mood."

"Indeed, she can get quite lively. I got my jacket and hair all dirty today, while playing tag with her." Then Hinata suddenly sniffed the air. "What is that smell? Shrine incense? Feels very nice."

"You almost got it. Regular aroma sticks. I thought I'd make our house tad bit more cozy." Then, Naruto scratched his head with sheepish facial expression. "Heh, you'd probably wanna change out of dirty clothes. I'll get some tea ready for you meanwhile."

"So sweet of you!" Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the lips and made beeline to bathroom.

Sound of running water was soon heard, as she decided to take a shower.

While waiting for his wife, 7th Hokage poured two cups of steaming hot tea, and moved to living room, taking a teapot and box of sweets to the small mobile table, standing in from of fluffy gray sofa. He heard the water stop and called:

"In the living room!" Loud enough to be heard through the door, but not on top of his lungs.

Few minutes more, and Hinata stepped in, wearing knee-long beige bathrobe, her hair already dry, courtesy of professional hair-drier that Naruto purchased some time ago, disregarding her protests about high price. She plopped on the sofa and snuggled close to Naruto.

"I can't even recall last occasion we had some time for ourselves like this" she breathed out. Then, looked at Naruto's face with almost pleading expression. "Can we do it more often?"

"Yup" Naruto nodded and hugged his wife's shoulders. "I'll do my best not to overstay at work. I think I should talk to Shikamaru about finding one more assistant to delegate less important tasks.." He trailed off as Hinata placed finger over his lips.

"Not a word more about job. Let's just enjoy the tea, and" she eyed the bot of sweets with curiosity "something special you've prepared for me!" Grabbing a candy, Hinata sent it straight into her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. "Delicious. I never knew you've became such an expert on sweets." She giggled and took second candy hovering it close to Naruto's face. "Open wiiide". He obliged, letting Hinata feed him, enjoying the taste.

They sat there, cuddling, enjoying each other's warmth, while they talked about Bortuto's training and apparent improvements in discipline and self-control, after Sasuke started tutoring him, about plans for Himawari's education and other small things. At one moment, Hinata leaned forward raising a bit, to get another candy, and, on a whim, Naruto pulled her outstretched hand, so female shinobi got whirled sideways and landed right at Hokages lap, facing him. Hinata yelped cutely at sudden movement, her bathrobe falling almost open, exposing top of her breasts and a valley between.

"Naruto, you!" she exclaimed.

"That is stronger than me, can't resist" laughing, Naruto hugged his wife, cupped her face and said "Let me make it up for you." He kissed her full in the lips, as she responded with surprised "Mm!" but then gave into the kiss, all resistance melting. Thing heated up, as tongues went into action without breaking kiss, and Naruto let his hands roam over Hinata's body, while she caressed his face and chest, occasionally making a feather-light touches to his crotch. Hinata's robe was now open, her round mounds on full display. Usually hidden by baggy clothes, her bust was decent C-cup, maybe even close to D. And, not a single sign of sagging, as if there were never two childbirths.

As both parties were running out of air, they had to pull apart. Hinata's face was flushed with excitement, she made no attempt to wrap the robe back, as if daring her husband to grope her breasts one more. Naruto, for his part, was grinning smugly, as got exactly the reaction he wanted. Hinata was first for speak:

"Shall we go… to bed?"

"Hina-chan, you make it sound like you're proposing a sleeping party" Hokage teased, amused by the childish pout his wife gave him. "I think we can stay here, and do whatever we like. We're both horribly rusty in this.. area."

"You're right" a bit of timid insecurity could be noticed in Hinata's voice. "We haven't done that for a while. I feel so uneducated sometimes. Like, there are things and things we could, but never had time to…"

"And, you'd love to try new something new?"

Hinata nodded eagerly to that. Now, it was a time for a bit of indirect approach – he still sucked at diplomacy, but ask Hokage, he has learned not to be blunt and straightforward when needed. So, the best approach he though, would be to let Hinata speak her mind and then act, based on how far she is willing to go. He nuzzled his wife's neck and asked:

"You've already though of what we can do, I bet?"

Momentarily confused, Hinata struggled for answer.

"I.. I thought we could try some positions from a book I've borrowed in the store, but I was afraid that I'm too inept to do that." She paused, taking a deep breath and trying to keep concentration. Her husband's hands, gliding all across her body, were a major distraction. "So, there was this ad in the newspaper saying 'Assistance for struggling couples', I contacted them, and they offer 3rd party involvement in 'intimate scenarios' as they say. To instruct and guide couples. It all looked very dubious, so I didn't speak with them anymore."

"Eh, wait, these people do some kinda escort services for threesomes?" Naruto was honestly dumbfounded – he never expected such things to surface in Konoha village. And, he made a mental note to himself, he should take a look at what kind of books his wife was reading.

"Not like that. They offered advisor, who will observe the couple, while… in the act."

"Even better. A paid voyeur. I can understand people having kinks, but offering it as paid service; nah, not my kind of thing."

"I thought so too. It is impossible for me to involve someone that we both do not know and trust, in our intimacy." Last word came out accented, as Hinata bucked her hips almost on instinct. It was clear that she was horny, and the fact the she had no underwear only added to growing arousal, while she rubbed her slit over Naruto's crotch, feeling a fleshy length harder underneath.

Next thing Naruto said caught her completely by surprise:

"And if it is someone we both know and trust?"

"Oh…" for a couple of seconds, Hinata was at loss of words. It was almost visible how gears in her brain click, trying to process that. Naruto would have laughed, if that was not the most decisive moment of the evening. At last, Hinata composed herself. "Somehow… I'm not repulsed by idea. A couple of years ago I would have been appalled by such notion, but now I find it; interesting?" she pondered for a few more seconds and asked "Do you have another woman in mind for that?"

Relief washed overt Naruto, as his wife's reaction was a lot better than he expected. Now it was time to set all pieces in place.

"Why another woman? I'm perfectly fine with you."

"Well, I had a gnawing feeling that might be I'm not good enough for you…"

"You're the best for me" Hokage leaned forward, affirming his words with long and passionate kiss. "I actually thought of involving one more man…" and he watched Hinata's face closely for reaction.

"Oh, wow…" Hinatas lips parted in total bewilderment. "Me, you and another man… Me, with two men… How scandalous! But exiting too." In her aroused state, she was definitely more open for daring steps. "You think of someone in particular?"

Now, it was the time to open the deck, and Naruto did not hesitate.

"Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke is a great friend and, I must admit he is attractive in his own dark and brooding way."

Unable to hold his bubbling excitement, Naruto blurted:

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Hmm, let me think." Hinata's face bore s sly expression and she grinded against him more "I have one condition. If you two do it with me – you also do it with Sakura. It will be only fair, so no party will be having any grievances."

"Deal." Agreeing to this was easy – 7th Hokage never expected things to go that smoothly. "Then, I guess I should invite Sasuke over pretty soon. You got any ideas about time for that?"

"Next week, Tuesday maybe? Boruto will be on training again and I'll ask my sister to take care of Himawari. But…" Hinata paused, abashed by her own perverted thoughts "I'm so in the mood right now, I guess you'll have to fill in for the two" she concluded giving Naruto a hungry look.

"Well, I could call Sasuke right now and ask if he can come over quickly." Naruto winked at his wife and looked around, trying to remember where his cellphone was.

"Sure, you can. But you'll have to get a cellphone without moving from the spot. I'm not getting up." To emphasize her words, Hinata pressed herself into Narutos chest and then quickly pulled his shirt up, leaving him dressed only in simple cotton pants. As soon as his hands were free and he noticed that cellphone was on the stand near room entrance, he performed his trademark hand-seal.

"Shadow-clone jutsu!"

Hinata jumped a little, as copy of Naruto has appeared near the doorway, picked up the cellphone and deftly threw it into the waiting palm of original, the disappeared into puff of smoke.

"Problem solved" he grinned smugly and hit fast-dial button for Sasuke's number. After a few beeps familiar voice answered:

"Hey, Naruto. What is up?"

"Yo, bro. Can you come over to my place real quick? It's kinda important."

"What kind of important?" slight hint of doubt could be felt in Sasuke's voice – he remembered all the nonsense that Naruto deemed important in younger days and was not convinced.

"Just come, will ya? That is about me, you and Hianata."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup-yup!"

"Alright" the was a brief pause "Naruto, can you flare your chakra for a moment?"

"Huh, okay" surprise by the request, Naruto still complied and released decent mount of his chakra, eliciting pleased "Mmmmm" from Hinata, who always liked the way his chakra felt – warm and fuzzy.

The phone line dropped. A black rift appeared at the room celling, and Sasuke fell out, turning mid-air and landing on the floor gracefully. Now it was clear why he asked Naruto for chakra release – he used Amenotejikara to lock on Naruto's chakra and teleport himself right to destination.

"Ups, nearly missed." He looked around, registering the scene in from on him. "So, the important matter you've summoned me for, I guess is… naked Hinata?" he calmly said with deadpan expression.

Naruto barely held himself from snickering. For some reason, he found that manner of Sasuke to address unexpected situations absolutely hilarious. Hinata, on her part, apparently reached a limit of surprises that could affect her, and didn't even move to cover herself, as she was still sitting at her husband's lap, half-turned towards Sasuke, nearly giving him a full-frontal view of her mostly bared body.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Hinata was first to speak. "We didn't expect you to appear that suddenly, so sorry about my state of undress, but I think there is no sense getting dressed now, is there?"

Naruto wordlessly greeted their guest wit thumbs up, while Sasuke replied:

"Indeed, no sense. Though I'd prefer if you ditch the robe too."

"Like this?" Hinata moved her shoulders fluently and the robe fell to the floor, leaving Hyuga princess completely naked. While not as curvy as Sakura, she was definitely appealing in her own way and, for Sasuke, simple though of getting his hand on that pearly while skin send a ripple of arousal to his nether regions.

"Yes. Beautiful. That everyday clothes of yours hide too much." This statement made Hinata blush even harder – she was always a bit self-conscious about her looks, and being complimented in that way stroked her ego nicely.

At that moment, Naruto decided to take control of the action.

"Sasuke, would ya ditch your clothes and join us here?" Hokage gestured to place on sofa near him. "Time's ripe to start the fun, right Hina-chan?" And he proceeded to kiss his wife's neck, while groping her breasts with one hand as another hand made way to touch her rapidly wetting slit. Hinata's reaction was immediate, she moaned softly, giving in to the caress.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice – he quickly kicked of his boots, then proceeded to get rid of the rest of the clothes. His member was already semi-erect, and slowly stroking himself, he sat of the sofa side to side with Naruto.

"Now, Hina-chan" Hokage address his wife "Don't you think that our fried should get the first taste of you, as a guest of honor?"

Hinata only nodded in reply unable to find proper words.

"Then, go sit on his lap and ride him. I'm sure you are ready for that." Wondering, when he became such a pervert, Naruto acknowledged, that right now, he desperately wanted to see his wife going wild on his best friend's dick.

"Come here, Hianata" Sasuke extended his hand, and guided her movement, both reassuringly and comfortingly.

Now she was on top of him, barely centimeters above his erect manhood. With some trepidation, she touched Sasukes dick, savoring feeling of smoot skin and hardness. Both he and Naruto had respectable length, but nothing too big. Gathering her courage, she guided the tip of Sasuske's manhood to her entrance and slowly lowered herself. A sharp intake of breath escaped her, as she went down fully. After all, she didn't have sex for rather long time. Her pupil-less eyes locked with Sasuke's mismatched ones and having non-spoken approval, she started to move up and down. Sasuke hummed with pleasure, his member stroked by tight confines of Hinata's pussy. He couldn't believe that a woman who already had two kids could save herself that good – she was probably tighter than many of her juniors. He stole a sideways glance at Naruto, who has also discarded all clothes and was pumping his dick to full erection. Catching a small nod of approval from his named brother, he leaned forward and hugged Hinata bringing their faces together for a fierce kiss.

That was the end of Hinata's coherent thinking. While her lips were locked with Sasuke's and hard member was sliding in and out of her privates, the most primal urges took over. Consciously, she wanted orgasm, and probably more than one, but on the subconscious side, she wanted seed, into her womb. She probably didn't realize her desirers clearly yet, and, given suddenness of situation and lack of birth control at the moment, she'd never admit openly of wanting to be cream-pied.

Breaking the kiss, Hinata went for wild ride impaling herself on Sasuke's dick, moaning and struggling to keep her breathing event. On his part, Sasuke trusted forward to meet her hips with resounding smacks, groping her breasts and tweaking nipples. Such pace couldn't last long, the hot and spasming love channel was too much for him to bear and he felt that a minute or two more and he'd blow the load inside Hyuga princess.

From sidelines, Naruto observed with amazement, as his wife and best friend were fucking each other's brains out. And, for him, it was awesome. His hard-on was almost painful. Seeing the strained looks on Sasuske's face, he knew what was coming, as former address him, while stopping Hinata's relentless bouncing with strong embrace:

"Want to switch?"

"Was waiting for that!"

Hinata mewled with protest, as Sasuke forced her to stop and gave her a playful slap of the backside.

"Move over a bit, it's your husband's time."

She obliged, raising slightly and moving to the side, wet trail of her juices decorating crotch of last Uchiha. Naruto was already behind her, his hands touching her ass, guiding her to desired position.

"On your hands and knees, Hina-chan. I want you from behind."

As soon as she was in position, Naruto thrusted forward, burying his dick to the hilt into his wife's pussy. Hinata yelped, not expecting such rough but still pleasurable penetration. Without wasting another second Naruto started pounding away, taking a firm hold of Hinata's hips and enjoying the feeling of velvet walls massaging his manhood. It was such a long time since they last engaged in the act, and he intended to savor it to the fullest. He kept the pace, going faster and harder than he ever allowed himself to, correctly guessing that it is exactly what Hinata wanted and the moment. Being on receiving end of such a merciless assault, Hinata couldn't be happier – breathing irregular and her moans rising in volume, she was getting close to the peak. Already on the brink of cumming from riding Sasukes dick, her first orgasm was looming very close.

"Yes! Harder!" She urged Naruto to spur into ramming her with abandon. "Mffff!" suddenly, her open mouth was invaded and only a second later she realized, that while she was moaning, slack-jawed, Sasuke has decided to get some oral pleasure from her. And, she welcomed it, trying her hardest to not scratch invading member with her teeth, she bobbed her head up and down, while trying to move her hips to meet Naruto's thrusts. It was a first time being roasted from two sides like that, and naturally, she couldn't hold for long. Jerking her head up, she released long throaty moan, her body convulsing, as first orgasm hit her. She felt Naruto slam into her couple more times, sending ripples of bliss though her core and then pull out. She nearly fell forward while fighting to regain control over her shaking legs, quivers slowly subsiding in her body.

"By the ancestors… That was so… so…" she fought to find the words to describe the she was feeling, while trying to get her ragged breath under control. Half-turning to look at her husband, she observed him grinning with mirth.

"That's far from finished, Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and leaned forward kissing Hinata on the neck. "Now, let's see you cum on Sasuke's dick – he has just cooled down a bit."

Deciding to play with her husband a little, Hinata has put on her best lewd expression and drawled in sultriest voice she could manage:

"You want to see me orgasm on your best friend's dick? Just like I did on yours or maybe even harder. Admit that it turns you on, you pervert."

"Yes, more than anything" Naruto was quick to reply.

Turning her attention to black haired Uchiha, Hinata commanded:

"Take me, Sasuke. You can go rough."

"As you wish, princess." Sasuke, who was observing the little exchange with amusement sprang into action. "Lie down on your back". As Hinata did as told, Sasuke pulled her closer to edge of sofa, hopped her legs over his shoulders while leaning forward and plunged into her awaiting wet entrance. Hinata cried out in small voice – this new position gave penetration a new angle, and now Sasuke nearly punched her cervix. Noticing unsure expression on her lover's face, Hinata smiled and said:

"Its fine, go on. I was just surprised how deep you went. C'mon, do me!"

Needing no further encouragement, Sasuke proceeded to properly ram her, making long hard strokes. Fully in control now, he was in no hurry and no danger of finishing prematurely. So he took sweet time to enjoy Hinata's pussy clasping over his manhood and her moans while she wiggled under him. He stole a sideways glance at Naruto – former was observing the scene hungrily and, stroking himself at measure pace. Their eyes briefly met, and Naruto made a thumbs up gesture to which Sasuke replied with curt nod. He turned his attention back to Hinata, putting more strength into his thrusts, which Hyuga princess welcomed with pleasured mewls. Keeping such pace for about five minutes, with occasional flick to the clit and tweak of the nipples, Sasuke felt the woman beneath him giving in to stimulation and getting close to second orgasm.

Hinata herself was on heaven nine. Sinful excitement of being with two men, coupled with non-stop fucking brought her to highs (or lows) she never thought possible. Image after image of most perverted thing she could do were running through her head, while her pussy was mercilessly assaulted. She decided that she'd do certain extremely dirty thing, if her lovers would comply. And now, she felt second orgasm looming over, her body heated and core pulsing in anticipation for release. She made no effort to stifle lustful moans escaping her with each slam of Sasuke's hips against her ass. One little piece of the picture she needed to affirm, before allowing herself to succumb, was her husband's approval. She needed to know that he enjoyed that as much as she did. Focusing her gaze on Naruto, she spotted him standing near, dick in hand, pumping rhythmically, unable tear his eyes away from the sight in from of him.

"Naruto" she called "you like what you see?"

"I love that, Hinata! It like dream come true"

"Oh you pervert of a husband. Aahh!" her voice hitched when Sasuke hit sensitive spot. "You just love seeing me fucked and cumming, don't you?"

"Yes, cum for me Hina-chan!"

Satisfied with her husband's reaction, Hinata turned all her attention back to Sasuke, still pounding her in controlled, measure pace. She threw he legs around Sasuke's back, pushing him forward.

"Harder!" she commanded and Sasuke moved with more force. Wet sounds of slapping flesh filled the room mixed with Hinata's moans. She could hold it no longer and in few more thrusts, her back arched, mouth opening in a silent scream as she came. With a final movement, Sasuke buried his member deep inside her folds, growling slightly under his breath. It felt like a tight spiral of immense but blissful heat has uncoiled itself at Hinata's core, quivers running in all directions over her body, before accumulation in her vagina one more time for a last few spasms and a gush of clear liquid. She slumped back on the sofa, while Sasuke pulled out, still hard. Taking a minute break, she closed her eyes, regaining the feeling in her legs and lower back. To her surprise, she didn't feel completely spent or tired.

"It was heavenly…" she gazed over her lovers "Oh, you're both still hard. I think I should take care of that." Sitting up, she licked her lips suggestively and ran two fingers over her swollen pussy. In the back of her mind, the rouge thought 'when the hell did I become such a slut' ran past and disappeared.

"Yup-yup, finals time!" Naruto almost yelled and quickly landed near Hinata. "My turn now. Hina-chan, I want you to ride me, like you did for Sasuke, but backwards."

"Allright." Hinata quickly positioned herself on Naruto's lap, back to him, and slid down of his waiting manhood with pleased sign. She made few experimental bounces, quickly finding the balance and making Hokage purr with pleasure.

"Gona so enjoy my turn…" reaching forward to caress his wife's breasts Naruto thrusted upwards, registering a pleased mewl from Hinata. "Sasuke" He addresses his named bro "are you going watch this time?"

"Yeah, I'll be content with observing for a while. It is almost as enjoyable as action."

For Hinata, it was now or never. A turning point. She would either go with a flow and finish this evening in pleasant but somewhat obvious way, or, make her dirtiest idea she got only recently, into reality.

"Wait" she started, as both men looked at her quizzically. "I think we can make this "turn" for both of you. I want you both... at same time…"

Slightly puzzled, Naruto was first to voice his question:

"You want to suck off Sasuke while riding me?"

"Nope…" Hinata shook her head, blushing madly. "You see… I want you two at same time…" she could barely formulate words, afraid of rejection and misunderstanding.

Sasuke, always the smarter and more observant if two male friends, got the idea and said:

"I think I catch your drift, Hinata. But, you'll have to name it. Say, it. Tell us what you want in proper words and we'll sate your desire."

With no verbal escape left, she had to voice it.

"I want you both inside… In one place…"

"Come on Hinata, say it!" smiling Sasuke encouraged her.

"I want double vaginal!" it came out louder than expected and Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth. How silly it looked, she though. Here, sitting impaled on her husband's dick with his best friend in tow. There was no more place for shyness and embarrassment.

"Wow.." it was all that Naruto could muster at the moment as he stared at his wife wide-eyed, wondering if she really said that. On second thought, he did not mid trying – his only concern was for Hinata's safety.

"I guess we should do as the lady wishes, don't we, Naruto?" moving closer Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, but I bet all three of us has never done that before. No idea how do it properly."

Sasuke simply shrugged at that.

"We'll have to improvise then. Hinata will tell us which way will be comfortable for her."

Hyuga princess nodded eagerly and beckoned Sasuke to come closer. She leaned back against Naruto's muscular chest and spread her legs open, her pussy still impaled on Naruto's member. Positioning himself carefully, Sasuke found the perfect spot for penetration and moved forward with calm precision. A gasp escaped Hinata's lips when his dickhead pressed against top of her pussy and slowly pushed further. Trembling with both fear and excitement, Hinata felt herself being spread open like never before. There was a tiny bit of pain, but overwhelming feeling of fullness and electric arcs of arousal coursing through her body more than made up for that. She heard Naruto grunt, admitting the new friction the was nearly unbearable at the moment. A few more gentle pushes, and Sasuke was one third inside. He stopped there, giving Hinata a questioning look.

"Go on, I'm fine." She encouraged and raven-haired man obliged, moving even further. Hinata was astonished at how easy it went – probably because she was incredibly aroused and hot from all previous fucking. Sasuke stopped when both his and Naruto's dicks were almost hilt deep in Hinata. She took a deep breath looking and both her husband's and lover's faces, steeling herself for what was about to happen. And, she was ready.

"Fuck me, you perverts. Ruin me! And don't you dare stop" Hinata couldn't believe these words came from her moth. But, her regular self and the person she allowed herself to be for that brief encounter were completely different. "Hold me down if I trash around too much."

"You wish is our command, Hina-chan!" and then Naruto thrusted upwards, followed by Sasuke in perfect unison. Hianta threw her head back and moaned, as both dicks started moving inside her, gaining tempo. The teamwork was perfect, just like in combat, Naruto and Sasuke had almost mind-reading connection when it came to sex, they moved as one. For Hinata it felt like one huge member massaging her insides, hitting that sweet spots, which made her entire body, shake with bliss. She shrieked when Naruto grabbed her breasts roughly and pulled her down, making penetration even more forceful, while Sasuke held her legs under knees to keep her still. Hinata had no chance here – she lasted only about three minutes before releasing a howl worth on Nine-Tails and shaking violently with most powerful orgasm she ever had. Her pussy clamped on invading members, as if trying to forcefully mash them. Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned at the feeling and gradually slowed down. Through the haze of climax, Hinata heard Sasuke say:

"Should we take a small break? It might have been too much…"

"No-no-no, don't stop!" Hinata still had strength to protest, despite mind-shattering orgasm. "Go on till you finish."

Encouraged, the men spurred into action. They were enjoying it as much as Hinata, but each from his own perspective. Naruto was simply happy that spark was returning to his love-life, and it was even not a spark, but a bonfire. And he was genuinely elated that his wife took it so well and gave herself fully to sinful pleasures. For, Sasuke, it was like snatching a long-awaited candy. Sure, he seriously cared about his friends and was more than willing to help in getting their relationship back on track. But somewhere down beneath, he wanted to nail Hianta. Just because she was the one woman he could never really have, and now that wish has come true.

The action went on, two men slamming their dicks into Hinata's slopping wet pussy with reckless determination, room filling with cacophony of grunts and moans. While Naruto and Sasuke managed to hold themselves in check, Hinata came completely undone and orgasmed again in a minute, her body surrendering on onslaught on stimulation. It didn't stop at that, as she found herself cumming more and more in a seemingly endless tide. A blur of electric jolts from her core, hands roaming over her body, looks of strain and lustful concentrations on face of her lovers, that things drove her into feral sexual frenzy. She was already running out of air and felt like passing out, but still wanted some more, even after multiple orgasms.

A loud grunt escaped Naruto, beads of sweat running down his face. He was trying really hard to restrain himself, but pent up tension was pushing for release and he was ready to blow his load any second now.

"Crap, I'm gona blow!" he exclaimed slowing down his movement to near-halt.

"Same here" came reply from Sasuke, muttered though clenched teeth.

"Hina-chan, move up a little!" with sense of urgency Naruto called out to his wife. "Gotta pull out. Otherwise we'll have an accident." Given another time, Hokage would have smiled to himself, for using such diplomatic words while in throes of passion. However, Hinata's reaction was not the one he expected. Instead of raising and then, probably letting the men finish of her breasts, as Naruto hoped, she pushed herself even further down and closed her legs behind Sasuke's back, so she ended up impaled on two dicks as deep as possible. Then, half-turning her head towards Naruto, she uttered words that 7th never thought possible from his wife:

"No. I want to have an accident." And she went on to gyrate her hips, squiring both members inside her, not letting them out for a moment.

There was a spark of hesitation for Naruto – he briefly considered to raise Hianata up and detach from her. This short relapse of common sense was killed by hot tunnel clasping on his dick and all self-control was thrown out of the window. He growled and slammed upwards in quick succession, at last finding the long awaited release, shooting globes of host semen inside Hinata's pussy. Sasuke followed suite, his release behind by the seconds, his ragged breath being the only indicator of his climax.

Hinata was the most vocal one – sudden influx of hot spunk, threw her over the edge as she released a waling "Yeaaaaahhhhhh!" riding through several orgasmic waves. She did not have creampies for a couple of years, with Naruto always being careful to pull out on time. And now, her secret fantasy fulfilled, she was having possible most prolonged orgasm of her life. Purely physical stimulation while reaching her limits, coupled with new discoveries of her body as an instrument of pleasure and hot fear of having creampie without any protection brought her to what she thought to be a pinnacle of orgasmic bliss. With a series of softer mewls, Hinata trembled and then went limp, breathing heavily. She somehow found the strength to turn and kiss Naruto on the lips in a sloppy manner, then, giving Sasuke same treatment, though he had to lean forward, because Hinata couldn't move herself.

Sasuke has carefully withdrawn from Hinata's pussy and took a step back, admiring the sight he and Naruto wrought. With Naruto's disk also sliding out, Hinata's snatch was presented in all of its used and abused glory, gaping open, nether lips puffed and red, cum flowing out with steady pale-white stream.

"Quite a number we did on you, Princess" Sasuke remarked with tired smile and went on "Though, I think we should have pulled out."

"It is fine, I asked for this myself. Have no regrets." Raising a bit of wobbly legs, Hinata promptly dropped on the sofa and looked ready to drift off to exhausted sleep.

Seeing some uncertainty still lurking in his friend's eyes, Naruto re-assured him:

"It just as she said. Her wish, and we make it come true. Besides, as long as it is you, I'm cool with that." He paused for a bier while, pondering on something and suddenly jumped up slapping his forehead. "Damn, we're all cozy here, but in an hour that sticky stuff on our bodies will dry up and we'll be seriously uncomfortable. So, I suggest we all take a bath together!"

"I'm in." the offer was accepted by Sasuke immediately.

From her place on sofa, Hinata has just waved a hand tiredly, making it clear that she will accept whatever her lovers decide.

Trio left the room, Hinata being carried bridal style by Naruto, with Sasuke close behind, in comfortable silence. They had much to think of and much to discuss, on how this new relationship will develop and where it will head. But that that could wait, for now, hot water and relaxation awaited.


	3. Intermission 1

**Well, that was quite a while. But, I never promised frequent updates :) Here is a little piece of plot for next possible development. There will be a chapter for Sakura next, but then, we'll see...**

"Fuse, fuse, fuse!" blond teen shouted at unruly ball of air in his palm. "Dammit!"

Wisps of wind were tossed in all directions, rasengan disintegrating harmlessly. It was frustrating, being unable to form his trademark technique while training. There was no danger, no hurry, and still he failed. Surprisingly, he was able to form perfect rasengan while being in mortal danger, when any second could be the difference between life and death. All techniques came naturally then, at ideal sequences and unparalleled mastery. Reasons behind that, still eluded him.

Boruto signed tiredly and decided that it will be enough for today. Evening was closing and he, together with his comrades from Team 7 needed to make camp ready for the night – the were several kilometers in the wilderness outside of Konoha and had no benefits of civilization here. He strode away from little clearing in the middle of the forest, where he practiced, heading back towards the spot near ancient oaks, where Konohamaru decided to set a camp.

Soft rustle of leaves and several creeks by dry branches breaking captured his attention. From the direction of the sound, a slim and definitely female shape appeared. Boruto instantly recognized his teammate.

"Hey, Sarada!" he waved a hand making his presence known. "How did the scouting go?"

Sarada had orders to track through eastern part of the forest and look for highly dangerous wildlife. From her tired posture and bloodshot eyes, it was clear that she got absolutely exhausted and probably found nothing of interest. It seemed strange though - she had inherited Sakura's capless energy and a run through the forest should not have had such adverse effect on her.

"Don't even ask" young girl shook her head, with clear dissatisfaction. "It was complete waste of time. Nothing found, and nothing learned, the technique I've tried so many time has failed. I'll never learn it!"

"Y're being too hard on yourself" albeit clumsily, Boruto tried to cheer up his friend. "I'm sure you'll learn whichever technique you choose. You're genius like your father!"

Seeing a scowl on his friend's face, Boruto quickly changed a topic. "Anyway, what jutsu you were training? I gotcha bet it was sumthin real complicated."

At first, it looked like Sarada didn't want to answer at all. Her facial expression could be described as king of all cringes. But, forcing words out she muttered:

"I tried Kamui. Failed miserably."

"Wow! Dotcha need fully evolved Sharingan for success? Moreover, please don't try it anymore – it's too damn dangerous. Yeah, I know, that's kinda rich coming from a guy who does reckless stuff all the time, but I'm really worried about you."

"Thanks" it seemed like Sarada's face warmed up a little. Then, she got an unexpected idea. "Say, Boruto, if you're that concerned, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is that?"

"I think you can help me in confirming if I can do Kamui at all, or I should drop it for now. I want to try Komui right now, one more time, while you share some chakra with me, to keep mine stable."

A shadow of doubt crossed Boruto's face – he was unsure about safety of such improvisation, but, knowing Sarada it was clear that she will do what she has set her mind for. Be it with his assistance or not.

"Alright, let's try it" he agreed. "What exactly should I do?"

"Hold my hand and link your chakra with mine" Sarada instructed "As soon as you do it, I will apply Komui to this training dagger."

Boruto hesitated for a second, but then complied, taking Sarada's hand and making best effort to synchronize their chakras. As soon as chakras were in more of less of sync, Sarada initiated Komui technique. At first, it looked fine – the dagger has disappeared, but then, things got a little awry. Heir of Uchiha clan was getting pulled unto Komui dimension and Boruto did everything within his power to prevent this, stabilizing Sarada's chakra and pouring out as much energy as he could muster. Phasing has stopped, as it seemed. Blurs of Sharingan technique dissipating, as Bortuo let out relived sigh and tuned down his chakra flow. Right at that moment, an unexpected happened. Komui has flared again, out of control, this time its ripples focusing all around Sarada's body. In horror, Boruto watched his friend engulfed by merciless technique that could very well prove self-destructive. He tried desperately to pour more chackra into their connection in futile attempt to stabilize the flow, but it only forced spatial distortion to focus on Sarada's torso and increase its intensity. With terrifying ripping sound space itself twisted around Sarada's midsection burgundy pieces scattering in all directions.

Boruto blinked. Blinked again and then his shoulder slumped, relieved sigh escaping. His friend was safe. That pieces he has mistaken for flesh, were actually cloth – parts of Sarada's dress. But now, there was another problem – he was observing female Uchiha with no clothes left aside from her simple cotton panties. Her figure was still underdeveloped, lacking many womanly curves, breasts small and perky with tiny rosy nipples. A moment of awkward silence passed, while both comprehended the new development. Then, self-consciousness kicked in and Sarada quickly covered herself with her hands.

"Don't look" she stammered. "I know I messed up the Komui technique and endangered you, but that's not a reason for peep-show."

"Fine, fine! I'm not looking at you, not looking at all!" Boruto stared at the ground intensively, trying to avoid a temptation to have another peek. With all honesty, he preferred older and more mature women, but he would lie to himself, if he tried to think of Sarada as unattractive.

Suddenly, a piece of paper lying among the scattered leaves drew his attention. He bent forward picked it up and could not suppress an amazed "wow". There was a picture of Kakashi Hatake, expertly made, though outright lewd, as 6th Hokiage was drawn almost naked, only in his underwear. Looking around once more, several other pieces of paper were spotted and promptly picked up. One more perverted then the other. Ignoring a weak protest from Sarada, blond boy inspected them all and almost dropped on his arse in shock seeing the last one, with carefully drawn scene oh heated intercourse between Sarada and Kakashi.

"Ehhh… Sarada, did you draw these?" Hokage's heir inquired, astonishment clear in his voice and posture.

Several seconds passed, uncomfortable silence hanging heavily in the air.

"Yes, I did! So what? It was never meant to be seen. I know it weird to have affections for older guys, especially such senior and renowned as 6th Hokage, but it is beyond my control. He is just too damn hot!"

"Well…" seeking best words in uncomfortable situation was not his strongest points, but somehow Hokage's son managed. "I kinda do not judge you. That's'a your personal thing and I'm sorry I peeked in, even by accident. You're my friend and I'll keep your secrets."

"It is fine, Boruto." All traces on anxiety were gone from Sarada's voice. "I'm not angry with you and I must thank you for pulling me out of this Komui. If you haven't given me that much chakra, chances were high that I was going to be ripped apart." Smiling a little, Sarada went on. "Now we just go to figure out how to present that to the team. I got to somehow explain my missing dress".

"Easy-peasy!" Boruto pulled off his jacket and tossed to Sarada. "We're gona tell'em that we were training genjutsu resistance and you fell through the bushes and tore your dress."

"Sounds fishy, but I don't think anyone will question it." No longer exposed, Sarada zipped the jacket.

"And by the way, Sarada…" Boruto said while offering her to take the picture back. "You have very nice… Drawing skills."

Confused for a moment, Uchiha's heir snorted and promptly exploded into laughing fit.

"I seriously though you were going to say nice tits." she explained.

"Heh, that too." Unabashed Boruto grinned. "I think Kakashi is missing a lot."

"Say, Boruto…" pausing for a second to gather her thoughts, Sarada inquired. "Do you really think I have a chance with Kakashi? I'm not talking about long-term relationship, but maybe a few times…"

"I think there is a chance." Serious tone that blonde teen has taken left no room for doubt. "And I can help a little. I can tip off my father, telling him about your Komui training. And, while uncle Sasuke is not here, Kakashi is the best person to tell you about Komui. So dad will ask him to guide you."

"Wow…" was all that Sarada could say. She did not expect her somewhat simple-minded fried to be so crafty.

"One more thing." Here, Boruto took a deep breath. "I've seen your secret, so I guess it will only be fair if I confess one of mine. I really dig Ino."

"But, she is almost same age as your mother! Even more, she is married and has her son is in same class with us." Barely able to believe what she just heard Sarada stared an her friend, wide-eyed.

"That makes it all the more interesting." Boruto shrugged. "Though nigh impossible."

"Hmm, I heard she is non-to-happy with her husband." Pursing her lips Sarada mused aloud. "And she constantly struggles with her assistants for medical-nin duties being too delicate. I assume you could try to sign up as her assistant and maybe she'll look at you favorably." There was a slight pause and the Sarada exhaled and muttered. "What the hell is wrong with us… Here were are, discussing how to seduce out seniors. I can't believe this conversation is happening."

"We're just two perverts, you and I!"

That devil-may-care attitude was infectious and Sarada could not help but smile.

The pair walked back to camp, exchanging ideas about future training and accommodations for the night, previous conversation dropped, but clearly not forgotten. That will have far reaching consequences….


End file.
